Hisako Arato/Gallery
}} Manga= Hisako_Arato.png|Hisako Arato Hisako_Arato_mugshot.png|Hisako Arato mugshot Annoyed Hisako.png|A defensive Hisako tries to intimidate Sōma Yukihira by explaining Erina Nakiri's prestige. (Chapter 2) Erina_watches_Ikumi.png|Hisako accompanies Erina to Sōma's first Shokugeki. (Chapter 12) Alice_intimidates_Erina.png|Hisako and Erina meets a hostile Alice Nakiri. (Chapter 28) Erina_and_Hisako_feasting.png|Hisako enjoys a meal with Erina during the final day at the training camp. (Chapter 33) Angry_Nao.png|Nao Sadatsuka curses Hisako for being beside Erina, her long-sought for position. (Chapter 40) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|According to Alice, Hisako is among the possible future candidates for the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Preparing_for_the_AE.png|Erina assists Hisako for the Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Hisako is among the contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Preliminary_Round_Hisako.png|Hisako during the Autumn Election Preliminary Round. (Chapter 49) Hisako_and_the_Arato_roots.png|Hisako explains her childhood and her devotion towards Erina to Nao Sadatsuka. (Chapter 52) Nao vs Hisako.png|Nao speaks to Hisako before presenting her dish during the Autumn Election. (Chapter 52) Nao's stalker mentality.png|Hisako feels Nao's stalking aura. (Chapter 52) Hisako_belittles_Nao.png|''You're an eye sore. Step back.'' (Chapter 52) The_qualifiers_collide.png|Hisako and Akira Hayama walk past Sōma and Takumi Aldini after the first day of the Main Tournament. (Chapter 72) Akira_vs_Hisako.png|Hisako faces off against Akira in the quarterfinals. (Chapter 73) Hisako_on_the_soft_palate.png|Hisako explains her prowess in medicinal cooking. (Chapter 74) Hisako vs. Senzaemon.png|Hisako's dish impresses Senzaemon Nakiri. (Chapter 74) Hisako_criticised_by_Akira.png|Hisako gets criticized by Akira. (Chapter 75) Hisako_defeated_by_Kebab.png|Hisako falls to defeat after embracing the aroma of Akira's dish. (Chapter 75) Hisako Arato with apron.png|Hisako prepares herself for the Stagiaire assignment. (Chapter 106) Hisako_relieved.png|Hisako, greatly relieved from the compliments given to her after a very frustrating day. (Chapter 106) Soma and Hisako pass the first Stagiaire assignment.png|Hisako and Sōma pass on the first Stagiaire assignment. (Chapter 108) Hisako_confesses_her_weakness.png|Hisako tells Sōma her feelings towards Erina and confesses her weakness. (Chapter 109) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Hisako sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) The_Nakiri_cousins_run_away_from_home.png|Hisako and company run away from the Nakiri Mansion. (Chapter 137) Megumi_leads_the_Nakiri_group_to_the_dorm.png|Hisako and co reach the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 137) Polar Star asks Erina to taste their dish.png|Hisako talks to Sōma as they look at Erina and the Polar Star residents. (Chapter 138) Polar_Star_watches_Soma_vs_Etsuya.png|Hisako and The Polar Star spectating [[Yukihira Vs. Eizan Shokugeki|Sōma's Shokugeki]]. (Chapter 142) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated.png|Hisako and the other rebels has been expelled from the Academy. (Chapter 192) Chapter_17.png|Chapter 17 cover Chapter_48.jpg|Chapter 48 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_106.jpg|Chapter 106 cover Chapter_107.png|Chapter 107 cover Chapter_121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 131.jpg|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 152.png|Chapter 152 cover Chapter 154.png|Chapter 154 cover Chapter 175.jpg|Chapter 175 cover Chapter_244_Color.png|Chapter 244 cover Chapter 252.png|Chapter 252 cover Chapter 278.png|Chapter 278 cover Volume 31 Book Cover.png|Volume 31 cover without the dust jacket |-| Anime= Hisako_Arato_(anime).png|Hisako Arato Hisako Arato mugshot (anime).png|Hisako Arato mugshot Hisako Arato full appearance.png|Full Appearance Young Hisako mugshot (anime).png|Young Hisako Arato mugshot Sōma meets Erina and Hisako.png|Hisako and Erina Nakiri meet Sōma Yukihira during the entrance exam. (Episode 2) Annoyed Hisako (anime).png|A defensive Hisako intimidates Sōma by explaining Erina's prestige. (Episode 2) Hisako and Yua listening to the opening speech.png|Hisako listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Erina watches Ikumi (anime).png|Hisako accompanies Erina to Ikumi's Shokugeki. (Episode 7) Hisako confronts Sōma.png|Hisako confronts Sōma. (Episode 10) Alice_intimidates_Erina (anime).png|Hisako and Erina meet Alice Nakiri and Ryō Kurokiba. (Episode 13) Erina_and_Hisako_feasting (anime).png|Hisako enjoys a meal with Erina during the final day at the training camp. (Episode 14) The qualifiers collide (anime).png|Hisako and Akira Hayama walk past Sōma and Takumi Aldini after the first day of the Main Tournament. (Episode 27) Akira vs. Hisako (anime).png|Hisako faces off against Akira in the quarterfinals. (Episode 27) Hisako on the soft palate (anime).png|Hisako explains her prowess in medicinal cooking. (Episode 27) Ultra Senzaemon vs Turtle Hisako.png|The "monster battle" between Senzaemon & Hisako. (Episode 27) Hisako criticised by Akira (anime).png|Hisako gets criticized by Akira. (Episode 27) Sōma and Hisako arrive at Western Cuisine Mitamura.png|Hisako and Sōma arrive at their first Stagiaire location, the Western Cuisine Mitamura. (Episode 35) Hisako & Soma stagiaire.png|Hisako's reaction to Soma saying she looks good in an apron. (Episode 35) Erina, Hisako, Alice.png|Hisako in a conversation with Alice Nakiri. (OVA 4) Hisako touches Nao.png|Hisako telling Nao to move away from Erina, making Nao excited as she touches her. (Episode 38) Hisako explaining Alice & Ryo.png|Hisako telling Alice & Ryo what happened at Erina's home. (Episode 43) Discovered.png|Hisako, Megumi, and Erina caught by Soma for spying on him & Eishi during their duel. (Episode 49) Harmony.png|Erina, Megumi, and Hisako in harmony after trying Eishi Tsukasa's dish. (Episode 49) Overhearing Soma & Erina.png|Hisako & the Polar Star Dorm residents overhearing Soma & Erina's conversation. (Episode 50) Hokkaido Exams Routes.png|Hisako explains how the Promotion Exams work. (Episode 51) Instructors Hisako & Erina.png|Hisako & Erina begin teaching the rebels for the upcoming exams. (Episode 51) Rebels Instructor B.png|Daigo, Hisako, and Shoji encounter their Central-supporting proctor. (Episode 51) Rebels Group B.png|Hisako and the rest of the rebels on her block pass the first exam. (Episode 51) Somei vs Hisako.png|Hisako facing off against Somei Saito in the third exam. (Episode 54) Kunoichi Hisako.png|Hisako, as a kunoichi, about to meet her defeat. (Episode 55) Somei Readies Final Blow.png|Hisako about to be struck down by Somei. (Episode 55) Hisako Slashed.png|Hisako is slashed by Somei, signaling her defeat. (Episode 55) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated (Anime).png|Hisako and the other rebels have been expelled from the Academy. (Episode 56) Gloomy Hisako.png|Hisako showing gloomyness after her defeat. (Episode 59) Ikumi, Hisako, Alice.png|Ikumi & Hisako refusing to answer Alice about Isshiki's "naked apron" habbit. (Episode 60) Kibou no Uta.png|Hisako in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 6 - Hisako.png|Hisako in Spice (Episode 6) Rising Rainbow.png|Hisako in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Hisako in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Hisako in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Rough Diamonds scene.png|Hisako in Rough Diamonds Snow Drop Episode 35 - Hisako.png|Hisako in Snow Drop Totsuki's Rebel Alliance.png|Hisako in Symbol |-| Others= A_la_carte_novel_2.jpg|À la carte novel 2 cover Hisako_ALC2_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ II Twitter icon Valentine's Day Hisako Twitter icon.png|Valentine's Day Special Twitter icon Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Hisako with the other main cast. Season 1 Promotion Poster Version 2.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Season 2 Promotion Poster.png|Season 2 promotion poster Shokugeki no Soma Ni no Sara second key visual.jpg|The second key visual of Season 2 Shokugeki no Soma JSAF event anime key visual.png|Jump Special Anime Festa event anime key visual Hisako_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Council Sōsenkyo wallpaper Shokugeki no Soma Valentine's Day Promo.png|Valentine's Day Promo 2016 Category:Gallery